


A New Master

by Whattheheckkylinn



Series: Fight for flight [2]
Category: Sonic and the Black Knight - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Amy is a yandere apparently, F/M, Someone dies, blaise and silver shippers. Wait for one more work, but she is aggressive first. Then she is gentle and it’s a very quick transition, i think this is angst, people who like detail. I apologize. This work is so friggin undetailed, shadamy shippers. You will like one part, so watch out, some smooches, sonamy shippers. I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Relationships: lancelot/ lady of the lake
Series: Fight for flight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908661





	1. The Lady of the Lake

The darkness really isn’t that bad if you live in it. Sure there are moments when you doubt, think, wonder. But the moments pass with the striking truth. 

You are the king’s marionette. 

The lady of the lake opens her eyes and looks up to the surface of the lake she rests in. The small ray of sunlight from the cave ceiling can’t make it down as far as she is. Little fish swim next to her and she thinks she even saw a bullfrog.

The lady closes her eyes again. She suddenly feels a small ripple carry through the water and hit the top of her head. Her eyes snap open and she surfaces, standing on the calm water. She sees Lancelot, with no armor on, standing in the water. She sinks back into the water and re surfaces behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

“Who comes seeking me?” She asks in a smooth voice. Lancelot smiles and puts his hand on the lady’s

“Lancelot, it has felt like years without you.” She says, very happy for the company that isn’t little menos she sees swimming by her.

“It has only been a few weeks.” The knight says, turning to look at her. The lady feels a dark aura around him, and she senses his changes. 

Lancelot leans in and kisses the lady gently, but there is no emotion behind it. The lady pushes him away slightly, but he pulls her closer. She disappears into the water and reforms in front of him. 

“Lancelot... your mind, it is… shifted.” The lady says. “Your desires are changed. What has happened?” She asks. 

“Something I have been forbidden to speak of.” He answers. The lady scowls slightly.

“Forbidden by tongue, or forbidden by magic?” She asks. Lancelot does not answer, but that is an answer enough. “Magics have obscured you. Who has told you to come here?” She asks coldly. 

“Queen Guinevere. She told me to come here because she wants you to-” Lancelot is cut off when he winces and cries out in pain. The lady reaches out to help him, but he quickly regains himself and puts a hand out to stop her.

“Are you all right, Lancelot?” She asks worriedly. Lancelot does not answer and straightens up again. He remains silent.

The lady scowls and walks back into the deep water. Leaving the emotionless husk behind. 

“She did not respond to me the way you thought she would.” Lancelot informs Guinevere. Guinevere sighs. 

“How could she have known...?” She asks angrily. She clutches the locket, fist turning white. Lancelot contorts his face in pain and clutches his chest. Guinevere looks at Lancelot and squeezes the locket tighter. He cries out in pain and squeezes his eyes shut. Guinevere releases the locket and lets it hang on her neck. 

Lancelot blinks a few times and straightens back up. Guinevere looks at the locket, then back at Lancelot. She tucks it under her dress collar, and she walks from the room. Lancelot walks out as well.


	2. The Shackles of Truth

Galahad walks down a hall quickly. He turns several corners and smashes into someone at one of them. He stumbles back and knocks over a candelabra. He catches it with his telekinesis and sighs. 

“I beg your- Fay?” He starts, dropping the candelabra again. Fay regains her balance and looks at Galahad. 

“What are you doing in the Maid Halls?” Fay asks. She picks up a few items she dropped when they collided. 

“These are the Maid Halls?” Galahad says, surprised. Fay nods her head. “I was not aware of this.” He says as he looks around the hall curiously. 

“Well, we often don’t see many knights here.” Fay says, smiling slightly. Galahad’s lips twitch up at the sides. “Uhm… I have to get these to the washing room.” She says, picking up a basket of clothes. 

“Oh, right.” Galahad says, stepping aside. Fay walks away quickly, looking at the ground. Galahad looks over and sees some maids peeking around a corner and whispering to each other. He leaves the halls and continues walking. 

Galahad keeps walking until he hears a door open. He stops and jumps behind a banner as he sees Lancelot and Queen Guinevere walk out a room and into the hall. 

“Lancelot….” The Queen begins. Lancelot looks at her with no emotion. The Queen raises her chin and wraps her arms around Lancelot’s neck. She then stands on her tip-toes and presses her lips against Lancelot’s. Lancelot wraps his arms around the Queen’s waist and kisses her back. 

Galahad‘s eyes widen and his jaw drops. Lancelot pulls the Queen closer and they break apart for a small moment before kissing again, more aggressively this time. Galahad suppresses a gag and looks away. 

“Bejabbers….” Galahad mutters under his breath. “Mmmmmmm…. How long are they going to kiss for?!” He mouths to himself. He finally tip toes down the hall. When he reaches the corner he looks back and knocks something over. He freezes.

“Someone is here….” Galahad hears the Queen say. Galahad looks over and takes off down the hall. “DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!!” The Queen yells. Lancelot takes off after him. 

Galahad runs down a hallway and stops abruptly to not run into a wall. He looks around frantically for a way out. Lancelot walks into the hallway calmly. His expression has no emotion in it. Galahad pulls his sword out. Lancelot lunges at him and Galahad puts up a protective barrier between himself and the monster. Lancelot stabs the barrier with his sword and slides it down the side of it, creating a rip. 

Galahad swings his sword and slices Lancelot’s cheek. Lancelot hardly reacts, as if he hadn't felt it. Lancelot slices Galahad’s leg and he yells in pain. Blood leaks out of the wound, running into his boots.

“You will regret ever crossing her.” Lancelot says, raising his sword. Before Galahad can react, Lancelot brings his sword down.


	3. The Death of a Devil

The Lady of the Lake appears behind Guinevere. Guinevere turns around and steps back. 

“How did you escape your lake prison?” She asks, stepping back again.

“How did you get that locket?” the lady asks back, stepping closer. Her facial expression screams calm, but you can almost sense the rage that is emanating from her. Guinevere grabs the locket and opens it. She prepares to say something into it. The lady folds her hands neatly and flattens the wrinkles from her dress. Something suddenly slices Guinevere’s throat. 

Guinevere gasps and grabs her throat with her hands. She gasps like a fish out of water and cries out silently as something also stabs her in the stomach. Blood leaks into her dress, staining it and her quills. 

The lady rips the locket from her neck. She dissipates and Guinevere cries out in pain, tears running down her cheeks. 

“Arthur! Someone! H-help!” She yells silently, unable to reach anything louder than a small gasp.

Lancelot freezes right before his sword touches Galahad. His arms go limp by his sides and he falls to his knees. His grip loosens on his sword as he stares at the ground with a blank, almost relaxed, expression. Galahad regains himself and kicks Lancelot’s sword away. He puts his sword tip on Lancelot’s neck, prepared to finish. Lancelot does not seem to notice the action. The sword slices a small cut in Lancelot’s neck, drawing blood. Galahad struggles for a moment before finally putting his sword down. 

He looks at Lancelot with sympathy. Lancelot suddenly takes a deep breath in and looks around the hallway. His eyelids flutter and he puts a hand to his head. Galahad grips his sword tightly, ready for another fight. Lancelot’s hand slides off his face and falls limp to his side. He resumes just looking at the floor. Galahad remains in his fighting stance until he is certain that Lancelot isn't tricking him. 

Galahad looks to where he thought he heard someone scream. Lancelot sits there, looking like a statue. Galahad gives him a look of disgust and runs past him, towards the scream. He runs back into the hall where he saw… oh my gosh. Galahad stops abruptly. Queen Guinevere is slumped on a wall, a pool of blood surrounding her. 

Galahad runs towards her and kneels next to her. 

“Get… Arthur….” Amy whispers, past tears starting to dry on her cheeks. Galahad stands up and turns around to get Arthur. He cries out as he feels a stabbing pain overwhelming his senses. He looks down and sees Lancelot’s sword in his stomach. He looks back up and sees Lancelot holding the sword, no emotion in his eyes. Lancelot pulls the sword out and Galahad drops to the floor. Lancelot walks from the hallway, not even giving them both a second, or even first, look.


End file.
